Running Around With Papes
by China-kouran
Summary: Random insanity very funny!


" I can't believe we're in New York!" Shouted Saa. "This is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah we made it, whoo hoo! I wanna go scream off the Brooklyn Bridge," I yelled.  
  
"I wanna see a Broadway!" screamed Suta  
  
"Yeah, but can we go to Brooklyn first please?" Saa and I begged.  
  
"Is this all because of that stupid Newsie movie?" Asked Suta annoyed.  
  
"No!" Saa and I shouted in unison while exchanging looks.  
  
"Ok then," Suta said happily.  
  
  
  
So here we are walking across the Brooklyn Bridge. I am so happy and I keep trying to imagine what it was like back in the year 1899.  
  
I bet it was so cool. I look over at Saa who seems to be doing the same thing.  
  
"Thinking about the Newsies?" I asked.  
  
"How did you guess?" She replied.  
  
Just then the realization hit us that we were on the same bridge that Newsies walked over and over each day. Ahhhhhh!  
  
We started jumping up and down holding hands.  
  
"Wow, real Newsies! Happiness!" we both giggled  
  
"You guys are insane!" Muttered Suta.  
  
So we made it over the long bridge, and boy it was a long bridge too, but by the time we had got over it everything looked different.  
  
"Hmm... this place is missing something." I said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Like what? Spot?" Was Saa's reply.  
  
I laughed, "Yeah but not that.... It's something else."  
  
"I know! It's cars! I haven't seen a car yet," Said Suta  
  
"But I'm sure this place is like Mackinaw island and there aren't any cars! Yeah, that's it."  
  
"Umm..... Suta?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"This is the middle of New York, I am sure they have cars." I stated simply.  
  
Just then we saw a kid peddling newspapers.  
  
"Ahhh!!!!"  
  
Me and Saa ran up to buy one.  
  
"This is so cool, I mean, I didn't expect to actually see a newsie."  
  
"Me either I mean I thought they were out of jobs."  
  
We started jumping up and down screaming, "We bought a pape from a newsie!"  
  
Just then Saa saw another newsie.  
  
"Wow he looks just like Blink!" I said, "Saa, I think that is Blink...... wait I must be going crazy.."  
  
I looked up to see Saa running away like crazy shouting, "Newsies, Newsies Blink Ahhhh!!"  
  
I caught up with her upon the realization that I could get to see Spot.  
  
"Wait where are you going?" Yelled Suta.  
  
"Hey I liked the movie. I am off to meet da newsies!" I yelled back, not looking and I smacked into something hard, "Ouch! Damn pole"  
  
"Who're youse callin' a pole?"  
  
I looked up to see none other than Spot Conlon staring at me... well he looked like Spot.  
  
He even had the red suspenders, cane, and slingshot to prove it.  
  
"Holy peanut butter on rye!" I said as he helped me up, giving me an odd look.  
  
"Youse ain't from around heah, are youse?" He said in that "I am never intimidated" voice.  
  
"Is it that obvious?........ By the way where is here anyway?" I asked, really starting to think I was insane........ but then....... so were my friends right?  
  
"Yoah in Brooklyn," he looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
"Hmm.... wanna tell me the year?" I said trying not to over react.  
  
"Youse musta hit yoah head hardah den I tought! It's da yare 1899," He said.  
  
"Wow!! Saa!!!" I screamed.  
  
I think I actually scared "Brooklyn". He looked at me like I was mad.  
  
"Yeah what is it?" Saa asked, coming around the corner.  
  
"Oh my Gosh it's Spot!!!! Wow!!!" She said, getting all googly eyed.  
  
"We're in 1899!" I said.  
  
"No Way! This is great, I wanna sell papes."  
  
"Ahh!!! How did this happen? We have to get back," said Suta, "I cant live like this! Crazy Newsie freaks, my friends are!" Suta rambled.  
  
"Well, think of it this way: you get an adventure out if it right?" I said trying to get her lighten up.  
  
"Yeah and cute Newsies," said Saa, drooling.  
  
"Great food," I added  
  
"Ok I'll stay," Suta sighed.  
  
"Yay! I am so happy," said Saa, "Now all I got to do is find Blink."  
  
Spot, who had been staring at us like we were crazy, decided to figure out what was going on.  
  
"You goils insane or sometin'?" He asked.  
  
"Well.... ummmm..... we're from the year 2002," I said trying to get him to believe me.  
  
" Riiight..... now youse tink Ise is stupid or sometin'....." He said, disbelieving.  
  
"No I don't think your stupid, but, umm..... have you ever seen one of these?" I asked pulling a video game out if my purse, "Good thing I always carry this."  
  
"No what is dis?" He asked.  
  
"Push the button," I urged him as Saa and Suta watched.  
  
"What da? Dis is pretty neat," He said, pushing all the little buttons and watching it light up.  
  
"I tell you what. If you teach me and my friends to sell papes I'll give you that," I said, hoping that this little deal would work.  
  
"Youse got a deal. I'm gonna show dis ta Jack," He walked away talking to himself.  
  
"Wait Spot! I wanna meet Jack! Do you know Kid Blink? 'Cause I wanna meet him too," Saa ran off behind him yelling.  
  
"Jack, Jack..... he is the hot one," Suta was talking to herself and started to follow him.  
  
"Oh crap, Spot! We also need a place to stay!" I yelled running after them all.  
  
Once we reached the Manhattan Lodging house I was so tired and my legs ached how did they walk this far everyday? I thought to myself.  
  
Spot opened the door to reveal newsies, newsies and more newsies- some were talking and some were just sitting around playing cards.  
  
"Jacky Boy Ise got somein youse gotta see." Said Spot walking over to Jack.  
  
"Wait Spot aren't you forgetting something?" Asked Saa looking more than slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Jack these are some goils Ise ran into they say there from da year 2002! Thare crazy but they gave me dis." He said. Showing Jack the video game.  
  
"Yeah by the way I am Saa or if you prefer Melissa, this is Devin and Stacy or better known as Devy and Suta." Saa said looking casually around for Blink.  
  
Just then Blink and Mush came in leading a girl with them she had straight long brown hair and was wearing clothes similar to ours.  
  
"Susan you found us!" I yelled. "I thought you stayed at the hotel." Saa added  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Do you want to come with us Susan were going to the Brooklyn Bridge?" Asked Suta.  
  
Susan just darted her eyes back and forth, her head moving suspiciously. "Um, nooooo. I am not feeeeeling too well. I am going to stay heere." She said her voice low and odd with a scary tone.  
  
"Ok" I said and let her go. I figured it was because of the dare that her fellow band student, Drew Miller, had proposed to her- betting her that she couldn't act out all different personalities the entire trip. She replied saying she would run out of ideas in a few hours so Drew, being the kind person he is, decided to make little cards full of different personalities with the help of the internet and a little from Susan. She had cards full of multiple personalities so I just figured it was one of them shining through. Back to now  
  
"How did you find us?" Suta asked giving her a hug. "The great spy never gives her secrets away." She said in definite tone. "I understand," Suta said, nodding solemnly.  
  
"Yah we'se found her, she looked lost and we'se brought her here," Blink stated. Susan pulled a small scrap of paper out of her pocket, muttering quietly," Priestess of Avalon." Unfortunately, only Saa heard her and her eyes widened in dread as she turned to warn Devy. Too late. Susan bowed at Devy's feet. "Oh great Mother Goddess! I am at your command. Have we descended into the mists?" She stood alert, head darting wildly.  
  
"I knew this was coming." I said looking to the newsies and quickly explaining the story to them. I am sure talking about the Internet would confuse them so I said they researched in books.  
  
"Oh my young priestess yes we have reached the shores of Avalon now our lives can truly begin." I said playing along.  
  
"Yeah anyway I'se met these goils and they said they want to be Newsies. Can you'se believe dat?" Spot said looking to Jack and the others.  
  
"Well what can it hurt? Lets let em stay." Said Blink eyeing Saa.  
  
"You'se cant Klopmen would soak us and you'se know it." Said Jack. Just then Gypsy who I later learned was Spots best friend walked into the room.  
  
"Wow what's going on here guys? Who are all the Goils in such strange clothes?" She said as she looked us over.  
  
"Long story." Spot stated simply.  
  
"Dey wanna be newsies?" Yelled Blink.  
  
"I tink we should let em!" Said another  
  
"Well we'se could take em to Brooklyn Spot." Gypsy inquired.  
  
"Oh ok Ise give up Youse can stay if youse want." Said Spot giving up at last. Yells could be heard from all who agreed.  
  
"But tonight we should stay here. Gypsy Ordered.  
  
So we all found places to sleep the girls stayed down stairs while the guys slept up stairs. The next morning we all awoke to Gypsy who said we were to get dressed and get our first lesson in peddling Papes. She gave us clothes so we would look more like we were from that time period. I wasn't sure if she believe we were from another time or not but she accepted us and that was all that mattered. I who was wearing a white tank and a pair of baggy light brown pants was given a black button up shirt and a pair of red suspenders Courtesy of a half asleep Spot. Gypsy went to all the guys asking for "donations" of clothes for us. She also got us all newsie hats mine was back. Susan who was wearing a camouflage tank and baggy black pants was given a white button up shirt, a black hat, and pair of back suspenders. Saa was wearing a pair of jeans and a red shirt was also given a white button up shirt and a hat. Stacy was wearing a blue shirt and back jeans, was given a gray button up shirt and a tan hat. After we were all dressed, Saa said. "I feel like a doll but I look good thanks Gypsy."  
  
"Don't thank me yet the guys were all half asleep when I ask em for clothes." She said laughing. "I know Spot will me mad about the suspenders but they look so good on you umm sorry I didn't catch your name?" She said while putting on her hat.  
  
"Its Devin friends call me Devy which is what you should call me. Oh and this is Susan, Stacy, and Saa." I said pointing to my friends.  
  
"Its nice to meet you." She said smiling. "Now lets go meet da guys so we can get you goil's sellin. She said as we followed her into the meeting room.  
  
"So Youse stoled me red Suspenders?" Spot said as he looked from me to Gypsy.  
  
"So Ise did what are you'se gonna do about it?" She said joking with Spot.  
  
"Well Ise don't like it but." He said being cut off by Blink.  
  
"I guess we should each take a goil and teach em the ropes." He said looking to Saa. "I'll go with you Blink." Saa said shyly. Saa Shy! I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  
"Davey you take.. umm her" Jack said pointing to Susan.  
  
"Her name is Susan this is Devy, Saa and I am Stacy." said Stacy pointing to us.  
  
"Ok Susan you go with Davey." said Jack.  
  
"I get to sell papers yay! Thanks Jack!" She said jumping on his back and staying there for a while. All the newsies looked on laughing.  
  
"Jack turned around to face Susan blinking and then sighing when he saw the innocent look on her face." He continued. "Ok Saa you go with Blink, Stacy you go with Racetrack and Devy You go with Spot. Ok we'se meet at Tibby's before the next addition got it?" Everyone nodded and we all got out papers.  
  
I went with Spot we decided to sell in the park. Spot was a great seller I had to admit in an hour he was down to 10 papes.  
  
"Wow this is so neat I can't believe I am really here with you!" I said looking at him sitting next to me in the bench.  
  
"What? Is me dat famous where youse from." He asked his big ego shining though. "No I wouldn't say that." I said.  
  
"So what are youse tryin to say?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Ok umm nothing really I am just happy that I can be taught to sell by someone as great as you." I said stroking his ego I had no Idea why I did but I really didn't want to explain the whole newsie movie thing.  
  
Meanwhile Susan was having a great time with Davey  
  
"So then you can make the headline better by adding more words you see." Davey asked. Susan nodded in understanding. "Now you try it the head line is Crumbling warehouse to be torn down, now see if you can brighten it up a bit and sell some pape's." He finished letting her go off to sell. "Secret government knocks off store house for national secrets- government codes in every brick! read all about it. Every head turned and flocked to her and she began to sell all the remaining papers. Davey looked on in shock as Jack walked up to him " It look like Ise got some competition she is good, she keeps this up and Pulitzer will want her for a headline writer." He said to Davey while watching her.  
  
Meanwhile Stacy and Racetrack were off selling papers.  
  
"Go Lighting Go" Stacy Cheered on the horse with Racetrack.  
  
"Youse know Ise usually a loner but Ise try me best to help youse sell." He said watching the horse's run.  
  
"Yeah well its just fun watching the horse's you do this everyday? All alone?" She questioned.  
  
"Sure Ise like it Ise have to say Ise usually not lucky enough to win but someday Ise will and den Ise can get a house of me own. Ise won't have to sell papes to make ends meet, which is never enough." He confessed to her.  
  
"I guess I should consider myself lucky to be brought up on money even though its low right now. Stacy said looking at him he was kinda cute she thought.  
  
"Youse can call me Race, speaking of race's this ones about to be over so we better go." He said taking her hand and leading her to the carriage they hopped on to get here. "Did you sell all your papes?" She asked.  
  
"Almost." Was his reply as they got off the carriage and walked to Tibby's on the way there they saw a bunch of people fighting over bricks and Racetrack said he had never seen anything like it.  
  
Saa and Blink were having a great time they had gone to the market where they had sold almost all their papes.  
  
"This is so much fun!" Saa said happily  
  
" Ise glad you tink so." Said Blink taking her hand and leading her to bench.  
  
"Youse are really pretty youse know dat?" he said Kissing her hand. She laughed  
  
"I know you Blink you're a ladies man don't think you can get any pretty face you want!" Stated Saa.  
  
"Ise would never tink.." He stammered trying to think of the right words  
  
"Then back it on down!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and got up "Come on We gotta sell more papes." She ordered pulling him up he laughed and went with her.  
  
  
  
It was later that day when we all met at Tibby's me and Spot got there first we got a table and sat down.  
  
"Oh and by the way thanks for lending me your suspenders I really like em." I said.  
  
"Yeah well youse lucky dere my favroit pair!" He said smiling it brighten his whole face when he smiled. Just then Susan came in hanging on Jacks back Davey following behind.  
  
"Hiya Pretty Boy!" She said waving to Spot "Awww look he is blushing I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Spot turned as red as a tomato and I had to hide a giggle. She jumped off of Jack's back and walking over to Spot she poked him "Hahahahahaha." She laughed and when her laughter receded she would poke him again and laughed some more. Spot gave her a death look and he looked more than annoyed. I could tell Susan wasn't scared of him one bit.  
  
Stacy and Race were the next to show up they sat down chatting as if they had been friends forever. Just then Sarah walked in she and Jack had broken up about a month ago. Shortly after the strike because she started to like the butcher boy. I had learned all this from Spot who liked to always know what was going on.  
  
I saw a smile run across Spot's face as he looked at her I wondered if he liked her.  
  
"Oh my who are all these new girls?" She asked sitting down next to her brother across from Jack.  
  
"Dare just some goils we'se met an were teaching em the ropes of being Newsies." Spot said  
  
"Oh well I need to be off I must go to the market I am baking cookies tonight Davey be sure to come home and have some." She said in her girly voice  
  
"Why don't youse take Susan with youse Ise sure she would enjoy the market." Spot said trying to lighten his accent.  
  
"Would youse like dat youse could find all kinds of things to eat at the market." Spot said to Susan sweetly.  
  
Susan looked up with a mouth full of food "Wha.. market? Food? I would go!" She had no idea who she was going with just that there was food and that was good enough for her little did she know.  
  
"Great lets go!" Sarah said pulling her.  
  
"Wait not with you Ahhhh!" She cried trying to pulling away but she was soon out the door.  
  
"That will teach her to call me pretty boy!" Spot said. Looking at me  
  
"I wouldn't have done that if I were you." I said smiling.  
  
"Well serves her right nobody calls Brooklyn pretty." He said.  
  
"I think your pretty." I said laughing as I poked his side he laughed and pulled away laughing harder. "I didn't know the great leader of Brooklyn was ticklish." I said laughing as he started tickling me back. Jack and Davey looked on amazed. While Race and Stacy laughed though there food.  
  
I looked up to see everyone staring at us I was partly on top of him trying to tickle him I am sure it wasn't the best time for Saa and Kid Blink to walk in with half of the Manhattan Newsies.  
  
Just then the bench we were sitting on gave out and we fell to the floor knocking over the table as we fell. Which in turn cause Stacy and Race to go tumbling down after us Stacy landing on top of Race his face in a questionable part of her chest. Jack and Davey followed suit falling backwards into the rest of the Newsies and catching Saa sending her crashing over the fallen table into me and Spot. All the Newsies that were next to her lost there blance and fell over too.  
  
"Ouch" I said trying to get up but Saa was on top of me.  
  
"Get off me Race" Stacy yell and Race muffled a reply from her chest. Stacy then realized that it was she that was on top of Race not the other way around as she preceded to get off of him.  
  
"Saa could ya move?" I ask him though laughter.  
  
"If I would get up sure." She replied.  
  
Just then Susan came back in she looked at us all sprawled unceremoniously on the floor. Grabbed the money she had made from selling papers and back away slowly out the door. Thinking only about the cheese she could soon buy and wondering why Devin had taught the Newsies to play Twister in a restaurant  
  
(a glimpse into the brain of the one called Susan)  
  
Hmm Twister. I really don't want to go with Sarah. But she said there would be Cheese. Mmmm. Cheese I like cheese. Make note seems like Spot might like Devy must never leave her side to annoy Spot.Sit puppy.. ::Laughter:: Annoying Spot is fun. I wonder if Sarah will make me Cookies I could really go for some cookies. Hmm Sarah is wearing pink I like my clothes. I am in the year 1899 this is cool I should write a book about this. hmm cheese is sounding really good. Sarah is to girly . man I wish she would just shut up already. where is the food..?  
  
(Back to Tibby's)  
  
"My, my what in the. is going on here were going to have to pay for this you know." I knew that voice it was Gypsy she began to break into laughter . I sat up and through myself off of Spot. "Its not what it looks like I swear." I stammered looking around and broke into unstoppable laughter.  
  
"No its not but look at Spot's face he is as red as a tomato" Jack said bursting into more laughter.  
  
Spot sat and blushed madly he turned to me and said " I tink we'se need to sell more papes." And with that he grabbed my hand and led me out of Tibby's. We fished selling the afternoon addition to the pape.  
  
Later after we were all back at the lodging house the doors flew open and there stood Susan Dressed in a pink dress with curls in her hair and a straw hat. Everyone in the Lodge looked at her speechless. Her eyes darted back and forth looking for Spot.  
  
"Spot when I find you I will kill you." She whispered.  
  
Spot who was sitting next to me while I was showing him how to play the video game I gave him. Looked scared and got up to fight her. I pulled him down  
  
"You harm her and I will hurt you but go have fun." I said pushing him towards Susan.  
  
"I wont kill you if you follow me Spot." She said through clenched teeth.  
  
He did and she lead him up stairs "I will make you feel my pain." Susan said shoving a pink dress over Spots head "hahaha. Feel the pain, prettyboy" she said pushing him out the door so the other newsies could see "Ahhhh Pink is touching me!" He screamed like a girl and everyone died laughing.  
  
"Aw, prettyboy is so pretty. Oh- pretty, pretty prettyboy. Youse a so pretty. Now if you ever make me go with her again expect next time to be much worst!" She warned and Spot nodded in understanding as he took the dress off.  
  
Still later that night, Spot had decided to stay another night in Manhattan. The girls were all downstairs again and Gypsy who said she had never seen Spot act like that was telling us stories. As everyone told us about their day Stacy said, that she and Race had saw people trying to steal bricks from buildings. Susan began to laugh I looked at her she told us that her headline was government Secret codes kept in bricks I looked at her and said "Susan!" In that motherly tone "Good headline!" and we all broke into laughter.  
  
"I can't believe what happened at Tibby's." Stacy Said.  
  
"Yeah and either can Race I am sure that was as close as he got to a girl in quite a while maybe ever." Said Gypsy smiling.  
  
"Ooo Stacy is there going to be a wedding? Can I be an aunt to your children?" Susan inquired.  
  
We talked all that night and finally got some sleep around 2 or 3.  
  
That morning we all when to Tibby's for breakfast after we had gotten our papers. The Guy who owned Tibby's wasn't that upset but he did make us clean of course I didn't get to help because Spot dragged me out to sell papers.  
  
So Spot, Susan and I sat at a small table eating donuts, when Susan pulled out another card from her pocket smiling  
  
"I been forgetting to do this and I won't let Drew Miller win!" She said reading the card and placing in into her other pocket.  
  
"So Devin are you enjoying your donuts?" Susan asked in a very professional voice "Mmm orphatife." I said in a dreamy voice.  
  
"What's orphatife?" Spot inquired looking to Susan.  
  
"Its what follows donuts in Devy's language. To make a long story short I am writing a book in which I feature a food called orphatife and Devy said it reminded her of donuts, which brings us to this day." She finished her voice proper and scientific.  
  
"Really?" Spot asked. "Donuts!" He said waiting for a response.  
  
"Orphatife." I replied almost in a trance.  
  
"Donuts," He said again.  
  
"Orphatife." I replied.  
  
"So Ise can say anything and as long as Ise say donuts after it she will reply with orphatife right." He asked excitement rising in his voice.  
  
"Yes my child, would you like to experiment? You may." She said her voice in the same tone.  
  
"Hmm The building is on fire! Donuts" Spot said. As I just stared off into space.  
  
"It didn't work? Why Susan?" He asked.  
  
"You need something more shocking then that dear." She replied. Spot sat thinking when his face broke into a smile he laughed.  
  
"Ok, I have feelings for you, donuts!" Spot said quickly.  
  
I looked up at him. "You have feelings for me?" I asked shocked.  
  
Spot looked to Susan in shock and worry "Ise thought youse said she would say."  
  
"Wait for it, wait for it" Susan said.  
  
"Orphatife." I replied in a dreamy state.  
  
Spot worried that he maybe digging himself a hole decided not to mess with the donut thing for a while.  
  
"Well Ise tink dat we'se need to pick partners for da day again." Said Jack standing up. All the newsies nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well Stacy wants to go to the tracks with me so we'se gotta catch our ride." Said Race getting up and gently taking Stacy's hand and leading her out the door. "Yeah and Devy wants to see Brooklyn today." Spot said getting up. Susan snapped out of her personality for a chance to annoy Spot.  
  
"Can I come too? Spot please I won't call you a dog anymore." Susan asked smiling.  
  
"When did youse call me a dog?" Asked Spot giving her a mean look "Never mind." He said defeated.  
  
"Yeah youse can go Jack Youse wanna sell papes with her?" Asked Spot  
  
"Ise guess." Said Jack Watching Blink and Saa go out the door.  
  
"Hey Saa tell Stacy and Race were in Brooklyn and see if they want to join us there later." I yelled.  
  
"Ok see ya then." Yelled Saa waving.  
  
" We'se better get to Brooklyn." Said Spot getting up  
  
"Where's Davey going?" Asked Susan looking up to Jack.  
  
"He's going with Mush and Boots today I tink he might be scared of you Susan." He said.  
  
"Scared of me why?" Asked Susan.  
  
"Da personalities." Jack replied.  
  
So we took the long trip across the bridge to Brooklyn. Spot was a perfect gentlemen the whole way there to both me and Susan.  
  
(Once more into Susan Mind)  
  
Hmm I scare Davey.. Wonder why.. Cheese .I am getting hungry. I like the way Jack says my name. he is really cute.. Spot is awfully close to Devy . need rock. There's one.  
  
"Ouch" Spot cried in pain "Something just hit me and dat hurt." He said. Rubbing the sore spot on his head.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked. "Let me see it." I said taking off his hat and searching for a bump. Inside my mind screaming you're running your fingers though Spot Conlon's hair and I had to admit it was soft. Ahh what am I doing I gave myself a mental slap as Spot lightly pulled away blushing.  
  
Susan looked at us smiling.  
  
(Susan's Mind)  
  
Hmm.. Spot and Devy. And who better to make it happen then Susan the lover of love. Those romance novels will pay off yet. I will get them together hehe.. but I will still annoy Spot.Cheese .. Are we there yet. I wanna read.  
  
I walked next to Spot down to the docks where Spot lived I saw tons more Newsies the Brooklyn Newsies. Some were in the water swimming and Spot took my hand and lead me into their lodging house it was smaller then the Manhattan lodging house. He took me into a bunkroom.  
  
"Dis is where Gypsy sleeps so youse goils can sleep here too." He said in a nervous voice.  
  
"Thanks Spot so we better sell our papes." I said. Pulling him along.  
  
"Ok Ise got ya." He said laughing and smiling.  
  
Meanwhile, Susan and Jack were off selling papes.  
  
"Okay, youse try selling. I know you may not sell as many as me, but youse a beginner," Jack said consolingly. "And remember, headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes."  
  
"I'll give you a headline," Susan muttered under her breath as she skimmed the headline. 'Central Park fountain running low on water'. She took a deep breath and started to bellow. "Fountain of Immortality is running low. Hoards of people looking to Central Park to get the last of the magic to live forever! Read all about it!"  
  
Jack buries his face in his hands as people start to rush towards the brown haired girl in front of him.  
  
After Susan had sold all her papers her and Jack got something to eat. They sat down in park eating. Susan looked all around for something for them to do at last her eyes fell upon something of interest.  
  
"Jack," She said his name with an unusual sweetness.  
  
"Yeah, what it is," He asked.  
  
"Can we go to that store right over there?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Sure" He said walking over to it with her as they walked in the door he realized with kind of store it was. "Oh no I am not going to be caught dead here," He said trying to back away out the door.  
  
"Jack you would leave me? I didn't know you were so mean." She said her voice getting the slightest bit whiny. Just then a group of Brooklyn Newsies spotted Jack.  
  
"Hey isnt dat Jacky Boy from Manhattan what's he doing in that kinda of a store with a broad?" Said one.  
  
"We'se bettor check dis out." Said the other as they walked into the store.  
  
Jack spotting the boys and recognizing them as Spot's guys tried hiding behind Susan.  
  
"Jack we'se know its youse what youse doing here?" Said one of the Newsies.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about I am not Jack." He said breaking out of his accent and trying to cover his face with Susan's long hair.  
  
"Youse are too cut it out Jack what youse doing here?" Asked the newsie.  
  
"Well if youse must know I am accompany a lady or are you dorks to blind to see that! Come on Susan." He said taking her arm and leading her away. "Ise can't believe Ise in a romance novel store. Youse find a book yet?" He looked to Susan to find her arms full of books. "We'se cant afford dis!"  
  
"Ok can we just get two?" She pleaded.  
  
"Yeah youse can," He said smiling.  
  
"Really? I am so happy." She said Hugging Jack to both her and his amazement.  
  
(Meanwhile back to the ranch or the lodging house)  
  
Spot and me were sitting on a bed in the lodging house after we got back from selling papers.  
  
"So we should do something tonight." I looked to him smiling.  
  
"Like what?" He looked back at me surprised.  
  
"I don't know how about a game poker?" I asked. "Can you teach me how to play?" I asked smiling.  
  
"Sure," He said. Leaning over to get to cards.  
  
"Ya know Spot I have to admit I thought you were going to be a lot meaner when I first met you." I said brushing some hair out of my eyes and re adjusting my hat.  
  
"Yeah? Why's dat?" He questioned.  
  
"I don't know cuz your Brooklyn." I trailed off not knowing what else to say.  
  
"Well dats not a good answer but Ise don't know why Ise being so nice either. Youse wanna take a walk before every one gets back?" He asked changing the subject.  
  
"Sure I would like to see more of Brooklyn." I replied getting up to leave.  
  
Spot and me took a walk down by the docks.  
  
"So how did youse get here anyway?" He asked watching me climb the crates.  
  
"Well we went to Brooklyn in the year 2002 and ended up here. I really don't know how it happened but its been nothing but fun." I said sitting on the highest crate.  
  
"Well dats really strange so whats it like in 2002?" He asked sitting down next to me.  
  
"Well it's a lot different then you time every one carries around a phone that portable, papers are put in a machine and when you put a coin in they pop out. Prices are a lot higher you get paid like 5 dollars and hour to work but that isnt enough to make ends meat. Basically it sucks the more advanced we get the more populated and polluted." I said looking over the water as the sun set.  
  
"Yeah? Well youse should just stay here den." Spot said.  
  
"I wish I could but I don't know how I got here so I don't really know if I can leave." I admitted.  
  
"Well youse can stay here as long as youse wants Ise takin a liking to youse and youse friends." He said trying hard not to be too mushy.  
  
"Well thanks Spot that really means a lot." I said smiling as he put his hand on my face and leaned over to kiss me we heard a loud crash. I was in shock from that almost kiss and turned around quickly nearly falling off the crate. Spot caught me and I looked down to see a smiling girl with red hair.  
  
"Surprise!" She yelled and I nearly fell over again.  
  
"Jac what are you doing here?" I asked in complete shock.  
  
"Well I followed you to New York and I followed you friends until I lost them I been looking for you everywhere." She said.  
  
"Damn you followed us a long way." I said jumping down from the crate.  
  
"Yeah I did, man there is hot guys around here." She said looking to Spot.  
  
"Yeah I know their Newsies." I said stepping closer to Spot.  
  
"Well introduce me to some damn!" Said Jac smiling. I knew this was going to be a long day and I wondered who was going to show up next.  
  
ON to Saa and Blink  
  
"So Blink how far do we have to walk?" Said Saa holding on to Blinks hand.  
  
"Just a little longer." Said Blink.  
  
Saa and Blink got close in a few short days we all knew it was bound to happen.  
  
"So did youse like it here?" Blink asked taking her hand and leading her over the bridge.  
  
"Yeah I do but it's quite far to walk." She explained.  
  
"Yeah but youse get use to it." Blink replied.  
  
"I guess I am going to have to.. I just wish I knew how long we had." She let her thoughts drift.  
  
"Me to cause dere ain't no goils like youse around here." Blink said giving her his best smile.  
  
"Thanks Blink ya know I could get use to this." Saa said giving his hand a squeeze.  
  
(Back at da lodging house)  
  
"So Jac dis is everybody." Said Spot.  
  
Just then Snoddy, Boots, Specs, Bumlets, Swifty and Mush walked in.  
  
"Hey guys dis is Jac why don't used show her out to play poker." Spot said handing them a deck of cards. It seemed to me like Spot was trying to be alone with me but I shook of the thought.  
  
"Alright a goil lets play." Said Mush.  
  
The next to come was Susan and Jack.  
  
"Devy-chan!" Susan said glomping me and hanging on for dear life as I choked and sputtered. "I got two romance novels." She said proudly.  
  
"Well great! Hey Spot lets go for a walk I really wanna see New York at night." I said to him as Susan loosened her grip on my neck.  
  
"Yeah ok Jack youse wanna take Susan with ya and come too." Spot asked Jack.  
  
"Sure," he replied  
  
So we all left to go on our walk.  
  
"So Jac where youse from?" asked Snoddy  
  
"Around same place as Devy." She said wondering how much Devy actually told them.  
  
"Ok So here's how youse play." He said showing her the ropes of the game.  
  
"So what are we'se betting for?" asked Swifty.  
  
"I don't know how about cigars?" Said Specs  
  
"Ise don't have any." Replied Mush  
  
"Alright we'se should just play Jac don't know how to play dis game." Said Snoddy.  
  
"Ok I think I have this game lets play." Said Jac.  
  
(A half an hour later)  
  
"Well Ise out," Said Mush.  
  
"Me to." Said Boots.  
  
"So what about this hand?" Said Jac placing a flush on the table, "Did I do ok?" She asked. As all the newsies playing through their hands on the table frustrated.  
  
Jac looked up in surprise "What did I win or something?" She asked picking up her hand.  
  
"Yeah youse did are you sure youse a beginner?" Asked Snoddy smiling and thanking his lucky stars that this cute girl was sitting next to him.  
  
"Wow no way I am so cool!" Jac said as she started dancing around happily as the newsies laughed.  
  
"Youse guys we'se got to think of a nick name for her we'se cant call her Jac it will be too confusing." Stated Specs.  
  
"Yeah Specs is right," Said Crutchy.  
  
"Ok hows about Red?" Said Boots.  
  
"Too common," Said Crutchy  
  
"Ok youse think of one then." Yelled Swifty.  
  
"Ise Got one She is a bit hyper and her hair is the color of fire so we' se could call her..fire?" rambled Bumlets.  
  
"Noo Come on guys, We'se can do better den that." Said Mush  
  
"Yeah how about we'se callin her winner cause she beat all of us at poker her first time." Mush went on smiling as he shuffled the cards.  
  
"Yeah we should introduce her to Racetrack." Said Swifty.  
  
"No he is all over dat girl Stacy did ya hear what happened at Tibby's." Said Crutchy.  
  
"Heard about it I was there it was all Spot and Devy's fault dey can't keep their hands off each other." Mush said dealing out the cards for another round.  
  
"Hey guys were thinking of a nick name remember?" Said Snoddy.  
  
"Oh yeah," they all replied.  
  
"Ise got it Lucky cause she is lucky dat she beat us her first time!" Said Skittery.  
  
"Yeah," Laughed Dutchy.  
  
"No Ise got it, Sparks!" Snoddy Said looking to Jac and smiling.  
  
"I like it." Said Jac who had remained quite this entire time.  
  
"Yeah!" Said all the Newsies.  
  
"Ok lets try dis again, Sparks." Said Boots as they played another round of poker.  
  
One Cookie and two frogs later Susan and Jack walked down by the docks of Brooklyn. After Spot and Devy had somehow lost them on the way. Jack had stopped on one of the docks to look at the stars.  
  
"It's a lot nicer here then it is back home. I could stay here forever." She sighed as she sat down next to him dangling her legs over the side of the dock the wind blowing her hair around her face.  
  
"Yeah youse could? Well I wouldn't mind as long as you don't drag me into anymore romance novel stores." He said laughing as he pulled an apple out of his jacket and handed it to her.  
  
"But Jack I thought you like accompanying a lady." She laughed and twirled the apple by the core.  
  
"No really I'm not sure how I feel I guess its because its only been a few days and I am just kind of having fun." She said nervously turning the apple in her hands.  
  
"Well all Ise know is youse a good seller and I wouldn't mind have youse sell with me for a while." Jack admitted pulling another apple out for himself.  
  
"Sorry its not much of a dinner but its was a Ise could afford after da books Ise bought ya." He said looking into the murky waters below.  
  
"Im so sorry if I would have known." She started. "No don't worry about it. Its enough for me after the huge lunch we'se had at da market." He said interrupting her.  
  
"So where should we sell tomorrow bottle ally or da harbor?" She asked taking on a slight accent.  
  
"How do youse know about Bottle Ally?" Jack said looking at her in shock.  
  
"Oh I have my sources." She said griping the apple to take a bite. She lost her hold on it and it fell into the dark waters. She sprang forward to jump in after it but Jack was quick and caught her.  
  
"Oh no youse ain't going in dere." He said grabbing on to her suspenders. "Youse gonna catch youse death of cold." He said his voice taking on a motherly tone.  
  
"But my apple.." Susan frowned and looked up at Jack with her wide bluish green eyes.  
  
"Youse can have mine den." He said handing her his apple.  
  
"But, what will you eat?" Tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry. Spot takes care of his boys. There'll be food at the lodging house," he dismissed absently as he stared once more across the harbor.  
  
"What? More food?" Susan smiled as Jack burst into laughter. Jack stood and extended his hand to help Susan up.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go get yer food."  
  
Susan tossed the core of her apple into the dark waters. Jack briefly wondered when she had time to eat it. He shook his head as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back toward the lodging house.  
  
(What are me and Spot doing find out)  
  
"This place is amazing!" I said looking at the view from the top of the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Well Ise never though of it like dat before but I guess its pretty nice." Spot said standing next to me.  
  
"So how many of youse friends followed youse here?" Spot questioned his bright blue eyes looking at me. I shifted my eyes to his for a brief moment they were so blue.  
  
"I have no idea I am just waiting for my dog to show up." I said letting out a small chuckle.  
  
"Oh I have a picture of her here," I said handing him the picture of my dog.  
  
"Wow its in color! Dis is so neat how did youse get dis?" He asked astonished.  
  
"Well I told you I wasn't from this time period!" I said. "Now do you believe me?" I asked looking him in the eyes and removing my hat to fix my hair.  
  
"Yeah Ise guess I'm going to have to." He said smiling.  
  
"Well I can't think of anywhere I would rather be right now." I admitted.  
  
"Me either," Spot said quietly averting his eyes from me for a brief moment before taking my hand.  
  
"Ise gotta admit Ise never met anyone like youse before." He said removing his hat to reveal short light brown hair that seemed to frame his face perfectly. As he bought his face closer to mind and our lips briefly touched.  
  
"Sorry about dat maybe I shoulda asked ya?" Spot questioned looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"No you don't and I wouldn't mind if you tried it again to be honest." I stated feeling like this was the happiest night of my life.  
  
"Really?" He said leaning over to kiss me again.  
  
"Hey Devy what ya doing?" Called Stacy with Racetrack at her side. I looked back at Spot who looked rather disappointed and said under his breath "Rats".  
  
"Not much Stacy hey ya Race hows it going?" I asked walking over too them.  
  
"Ise ready to play some poker." Race said giving Spot a rather odd look.  
  
"Well come on Stacy youse can tell me all about the day at the tracks." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her along. On our way to the lodging house I learned that Stacy and Race had a good day. I also learned that they had gotten close not that close but close, really good friends. I told her that Jaclyn showed up and interrupted me and Spots almost kiss and then she show up for the next one. She laughed and asked me if we were an item. I said no as we walked into the lodging house I saw all the newsies gathered around a small table.  
  
"Hey Devy why did you tell me these guys never played truth or dare." Said Jac as I visibly cringed.  
  
"She beat us like 6 times on poker." Said Cruchy sitting next to Susan and Jack at the food table.  
  
"Yeah they're really good at this, Ok Swifty truth or dare?" Ask Jac  
  
"I can't believe this Susan you let her do this?" I said shocked.  
  
"mut dood?" Susan mumbled with her mouth full of food. I think she said what food but I wasn't too sure. Just then Spot walked in with Race.  
  
"What's going on here?" Spot said seeing his newsies doing a lot of crazy things did one have his suspenders around his head? Spot shook his head to rid himself of those crazy thoughts.  
  
"Devy what's your crazy friend Jac doing to me newsies?" He asked turning to me.  
  
"Umm There playing a game called Truth or Dare.oh boy." I said Sitting down.  
  
"Ok sounds fun how do youse play." He asked joining the others at the table.  
  
"Oh great juniper breeze." I mumbled and sat down next to him.  
  
About 2 hours later the newsies were in pretty bad shape some were half dressed some were so embarrassed from revealing there real names. Others for stranger reasons. I did really know what to do until Blink and Saa walked in.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Saa asked smiling.  
  
"Were playing Truth or Dare." Replied Spot.  
  
"Oh no." Saa gasped.  
  
"Yeah remember Jaclyn?" I asked her, she nodded in understanding.  
  
"So when youse gonna ask me one Jac?" Asked Spot looking like he couldn't wait to play.  
  
"Well." Jac started.  
  
"Its Sparks!" Snoddy informed him "We'se gave her a nick name cause Jac is too confusing." Jac smiled at Snoddy who smiled back.  
  
"Alright Sparks give me a question." Spot ordered.  
  
"Are you sure youse wanna play Spot this game can get embarrassing?" Skittery stated.  
  
"Yeah Ise can do this." He said extremely sure of himself.  
  
"Alright Truth or Dare." Asked Jac  
  
"Truth,"  
  
"Do you have feelings for Devy?" Shouted Susan from the other side of the room.  
  
"Umm. what?" Spot asked in complete shock.  
  
"Come on answer the question." Said Jac  
  
"Umm. yea Ise do youse got a problem with that!" Spot said getting all defensive and he looked pissed off.  
  
"Ok I think its time to get some sleep." Gypsy said getting up.  
  
"umm yea me too." I said still not believing that Spot Conlon admitted to having feelings for me.  
  
"Ok come on Goils we'se sleep in dis room." Gypsy said leading us into a small room. 


End file.
